Let The Good Times Roll
by neversayinggoodbye
Summary: it's the summer of 1969 and they're ready to have the time of their lives. but what happens in summer, doesn't stay in summer.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** well, so here it is. This fic will be extremely AU, and i was planning it for a while now, and I'm enjoying so much to write it and I just hope that people don't hate on me so much for it :)

It's like I said, extremely AU, so if you don't like it, you don't even have to begin reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

They were the group of underdogs of the school, and by being so, they were always together, in every kind of situation. The glee club was their special place, a place where they could take away a bit of the weight from their disturbed youths. Being a teenager in 1969 wasn't as easy as some people would think. Things were hard for them, and the more conservative people would always look at them with disapproving eyes. They couldn't even be who they were without some people at school mocking at them. It was pretty hard, but that's why they were close. They knew what the other felt every time. They were a group of misunderstood teenagers, who used drugs and smoked pot to feel happier about life and all the craziness going on in the world. They only wanted to live as far from the system as they could. Camping, smoking and listening to LP's from The Beatles Jimmy Hendrix in front of a fire were their usual weekend's schedule. It was pretty much their lifestyle definition.

Kurt was the most different of the boys. He was a bit more 'feminine' and he really did like other boys much more than girls. He tried to date Brittany, one of his friends, once but it didn't fit for him. He really liked boys. Unfortunately, not everyone in their society was able to accept it, so he was the one who received the most disapproving stares and violence threats, and he hated it. It drove him insane to see that he wasn't able to be himself. They were living the Gay Liberation movement, and he was definitely what other people used to call an activist, so it only made things harder for him at school. The jocks were always pushing him at the hallways and making fun of him.

Unlike all of his glee club friends, he never had a boyfriend before, or a kiss, at least not one that counted. He was passionate for fashion and always gave the girls advises about what kind of long skirts to wear and what jeans would look nicer on them, and he would always use different headbands, made from the most different materials. His sister, Hannah, had a really long blond and wavy hair, which she always kept in a bang. She had their mother's light green eyes, which was really comforting for the days when he felt sad about her death. Hannah was two years younger than him, being only fifteen, but she always camped with his friends. She was the most supportive person he had in his life.

Their father wasn't a liberal, like every teenager wants their father to be, but he was a great person. Kurt couldn't tell him about his sexuality, of course, just because he didn't want to hurt his father. As much as he understood hate coming from other people, people, if the hate came from his dad, he knew he would never be able to deal with it. He was usually so worried about them leaving the house during the period of riots that Kurt couldn't even imagine if he knew that he was gay. He couldn't imagine his father knowing that he was one of people's favorite targets. Burt would never allow him to even leave the house. He would always allow Kurt and Hannah to have some fun for the weekend, as long as they were always together and being safe.

Santana, one of Kurt's best friends from glee club, was a Latina girl who couldn't keep her clothes on once she was high. She pretty much slept with anyone anywhere, and it didn't matter if they were boys or girls, or even mannequins. _"It's all about the free love people!"_ was her favorite line. Despise of her highly promiscuous life, she was a really good person, and one of the most misunderstood people Kurt knew.

Brittany, the other blond girl with a hair as big as Hannah's, but never able to be tamed, was one of Santana's favorite people to, like she used to say, "Make senseless love with". She wasn't the smartest person on earth, thanks to the unbelievably enormous amount of drugs she used, but she had a very good heart.

Mercedes, his best friend since he was about thirteen, was a black and proud woman, and her boyfriend, Sam, had a dark blond hair that always seemed to be dirty. He was one of the guys who would always play guitar when they camped. So would Puck, a guy with a crazy Mohawk, who always had some weed and a few drinks for everyone who wanted. He was the best one at defending Kurt at school, since everyone used to be scared of him. His girlfriend, Quinn, was the pregnant one of the group. She always had flowers in her hair, she was sweet and had a lovely voice. She was the one who used to sing to everyone when they were sad.

They had a friend, Artie, who was a wheelchair kid. It was hard for him to go camping with the rest of them, since any of them had a car with special seats for him, but since they were all about acceptance, they would always find a way of bringing him with them.

Mike was known as 'the driver'. He was the one who would always get his dad's van, since it was the biggest vehicle out of all of them, so they could go out. His girlfriend, Tina, was a beautiful Asian girl with a really black hair and a really nice sense of fashion. She had the nicest necklaces with all kinds of feathers on them.

Finn and Rachel were the sweethearts of the group. Except from Finn's slip one time, when he had sex with Santana in one weekend Rachel was away at her grandparents, they were inseparable. Rachel could be really annoying sometimes, but she had her lovely moments. Kurt really liked when she was with her mouth shut, but he could never deny when she asked him to help her getting dressed.

Finn was Kurt's brother – well, step brother. His mother got married with his and Hannah's father and they were a family now, so they were pretty much used to each other, and Kurt and Hannah were getting pretty used to Finn and Rachel's lack of sense while making out in front of everyone while they were at home. He was a really tall and awkward guy, but Hannah loved his piggyback rides.

It was Wednesday, August 13th, of 1969. They were on summer vacation, and they would be heading to New York to go to a festival. It would be a huge event, with a lot of people playing. It was a celebration of peace and love, everything that the glee clubbers celebrated every day.

They were all as excited as they could be about spending a week together, have fun and meet other people. They couldn't wait for it, especially Kurt. He wasn't the biggest fan of camping, since it meant staying without a proper shower for days, but the feeling of being out in the woods always compensated it for him. In two days, their fun would start.

* * *

><p>Blaine was preparing his stuff to leave the house. He had a fight with his mom and dad, but it was becoming more normal than he wanted to. He just wanted them to understand how things were changing, and people had to keep up with it. They were a pretty conservative couple, and he couldn't help feeling sad that he couldn't be himself or express what he felt like inside his own house. And God forbids if they found out that he was gay. They would simply go after him and hire someone to kill him.<p>

His favorite thing to do when he was home was to lock himself up the in the bathroom, turn on the shower to relieve some of the smoke, and smoke some weed. He studied in an all-boys prep school. It sounded like the ultimate dream of every gay, but it was pretty much impossible to find another openly gay guy in there. Dalton had the most horrible uniforms he had ever seen in his life, but it was a boarding school, and anything was better than having to stay at his house. He hated the way his father used to talk to him about girls, and how he needed to have a girlfriend, so he could finally get married and begin his own family. He didn't want a family. All he wanted was to have someone to sit with him by a fireplace, smoke with and play some guitar. That was his dream and his biggest goal in life.

He was preparing to meet Wes and David, his friends from school, in half an hour so they could pick up the other guys and their girlfriends and have some fun for the summer. They were planning on camping, but his hair was so big and curly that he couldn't imagine being in the woods for more than one week without being able to properly wash it. He loved camping, but it was starting to feel kind of annoying. Since he didn't have a boyfriend to be by his side – he didn't even know if he _could_ have one- he had to deal with his friend's girlfriends, and worse, their friends hitting on him. He didn1t know why, but for all of them, he wasn't what they called 'gay type', and they always thought it was just a phase. If they weren't so annoying, he could've become their friends, but all of the girls he knew wanted more than just friendship from him.

He felt weird sometimes for not experiencing the same stuff as his friends, like making out when camping, or having sex. He wanted to find his other half, so he could do everything he had the rights to. But living in Ohio wasn't the finest place to find another gay and out boy to date. He already felt lucky enough to have supportive friends that accepted him for who he was.

He got out of the house by the window, trying to avoid his parents. Taking his bike, he went off, right to the coffee shop next to his school, where he said he would meet the boys.

When he arrived at the Lima Bean, he saw the black boy next to the Asian one, David and Wes, who were already in there, waiting for him. They were pretty different from the business men and house wives inside the coffee shop, with their tight jeans and colorful shirts, so they weren't very difficult to notice.

"Hey. We just have to go to Jeff's for some stuff, and the other guys will meet us there with their girls. And then we can head for our little summer fun" David said, when Blaine approached to them, a smile on his face.

Blaine looked more excited than ever.

"And where are we heading for?" he asked the boys.

"Woodstock, man" they answered together.

Yeah, maybe the end of his summer would be amazing.


	2. Woodstock Baby

**A/N:** if you wanna know more about this, search for Woodstock babies, and you'll probably figure out why I wrote what I wrote. It's a bit Quinn centered, but I figured I had to do it, so.. Enjoy it.

Oh, and I wrote Hannah because she'll be much more important in the future. I know that not everyone loves OC, but it was necessary.

**Chapter 2**

It was a rainy weather, not the typical sunny day of summer that everyone was expecting, but it was be a great day anyway. It was Friday already, the day that Woodstock officially began. The farm was piled up with people everywhere. There were couples cuddling in blankets, laid down in the soft grass, friends smoking weed and singing by the fire, people of all ages, from babies to older folks, celebrating the day.

Santana, Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the grass, while the others were trying to light the fire to roast some food. They were pretty hungry and tired from the trip, but happy to be in there. They would eat and then wait for Tim Hardin to join the stage. Puck and Finn were pretty excited about seeing him, and wouldn't stop singing his songs. Quinn was feeling a little pain, due to the fact that she was almost nine months pregnant, but she kept saying that it was nothing to worry about.

"Hannah, help me out here so I can put the peas in here, I think Quinn just needs to eat something" Mercedes said, holding a can of peas to put inside one of the pans that were on the camp stove.

"She really needs to eat and take care of herself" Hannah said, walking in Mercedes' direction.

After a while, they were all eating the food and having fun to the sound of Tim Hardy. Puck was in the middle of the crowd with Finn, Sam and Mike. Artie stayed with the girls, while Quinn slept in one of the blankets.

"I feel so sorry for her sometimes. Having to live in Puck's house is terrible enough for him, I can't even imagine how she feels" Tina said, braiding the pregnant girl's hair while she was asleep.

"At least they have us. It could be worse. And hey, there are a lot of pregnant girls in here, maybe she can find someone in the same condition to talk about it. I wish we could help her in that way, but unfortunately we can't" Kurt said, passing a cigarette to Tina.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sleeping I one of the blankets, lied down in the grass, next to Wes' car. It was Saturday already, and they had been in Woodstock since Friday. He was pretty excited about seeing Janis Joplin at night, so he wanted to enjoy the day, but when he finally woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed that there was a girl on the blanket, next to him, and stood up.<p>

"Shit Amber, what the fuck do you think you're doing naked next to me?" he asked, looking at the smiling girl lying on the blanket, wearing nothing but panties, almost in shock.

Amber was one of Layla's, Wes' girlfriend, best friends. She was as irritating as someone could be, and would always hit on Blaine, even though all of them knew he was gay.

"I just thought we could have some fun. You need to chill Blaine. Just forget everything. Here, I have and LSD, you can have it." She said, handing him the drug.

He used to smoke weed, but never did any other type of drugs, even though he knew some of his friends did.

"Not into it, thanks" he said, pushing the girl's hand.

"Can you for God's sake stop pushing yourself into me like that, Amber? I'm not trying to bang anything that moves, like you do. I really am gay, you know, and you should respect people's choices" he continued, while the girl handed him his mustard shirt.

"Thanks" he said, putting his shirt on. "In case the guys wake up, tell them that I went for a walk"

"Sure" the girl said, sounding irritated.

He was walking around the farm, and as he walked, he could see all kinds of people. It felt good for him to observe people and to see happiness in almost all of them. There were even some children running, some of them wearing clothes that were too big for them, but it was about people's looks, it was all about what's inside of them. It was a feeling of all of people's hopes and dreams filed in one place. The crowd was huge, and he had never seen so many people together in his life. The feeling of idealistic dreams and happiness was overwhelming.

When he got close to one particular group of people, he noticed a blond girl lied down in a blanket, yelling a lot, with another blond younger girl next to her, holding her hand. When he got closer, feeling really bad about snooping into such a moment, but even though letting his curiosity take place, he could see she wasn't yelling at everyone else, but she was pointing out to one particular person. A guy with a mohawk, who looked clueless of what to do. When Blaine made a turn, he noticed that the girl was pregnant, and probably in labor.

And then, out of nowhere, came the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. It was a boy who was probably about seventeen, wearing tight jeans and no shirt, with a bunch of feather necklaces in his neck. He had blue eyes and looked really worried about the girl who was lying down. As soon as he got next to the girl, he noticed Blaine's gaze at him, leaving the boy without reaction.

Kurt didn't know what to do or what to say. The only thing he knew was that the boy couldn't be real. He was probably a fantasy, product of Kurt's imagination. It wouldn't be the first time he had hallucinations about pretty boys coming to rescue him out of the hell he lived in. when he heard the boy's voice, he was sure it was all in his mind. No one could ever have a voice like that.

"Sorry, do you all need some help?" he asked, while the girl started yelling at the guy with the mohawk again.

Kurt didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew was that he definitely wanted the strange boy closer to him, so he nodded very quickly.

"You could help us getting her to the van." Said Hannah, while she was standing next to Quinn, holding her hand.

"Yeah, please. There… there are other guys with us, but they're right over there, next to the stage," Kurt said in a rushed tone, pointing his slender fingers at the direction where Mike, Finn and Sam were, with their respective girlfriends and Artie.

"It's just us left in here, and I don't think Puck will be able to do it all alone" Kurt said, looking at the boy's worried eyes.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at the boy and analyzing his expressions. He was so worried about the girl, that Blaine's couldn't stop feeling worried as well. It was like the boy was showing him all of his feelings in just one look. He started babbling something about how the situation just wasn't appropriate to that, and then he reached his hand towards Kurt and said

"My name's Blaine by the way"

Blaine. It was a different name, but Kurt felt good to think about the sound of it coming out of the boy's mouth.

"I'm Kurt" he said, shaking Blaine's hand. They smiled for a moment when they felt the touch of the other's hand, but a particular scream from Quinn called their attention, and they looked at her.

"You suck you suck you suck so bad. I hate you Noah, you have no idea of how much I hate you!"

Puck was down at his knees next to the girl, holding her other hand.

"Hey, don't call me Noah in front of strangers" he said, looking at Blaine, making Hannah laugh quietly.

"Dude, you gonna help or what?" he asked Blaine, looking angry.

"Since there's no way we'll find Brittany and Santana, we should get going then" Kurt said, lowering himself to help Quinn.

Blaine and Kurt started helping Quinn to stand, each of them holding her by her arms. Puck was holding one of her hands, while Hannah held the other.

* * *

><p>There were on the road for about forty minutes. At least, trying to get on the road, since the traffic was so impossible they would never be able to get anywhere. Blaine was with Puck, Kurt and Hannah inside the van, helping Kurt with the towels for Quinn, who Puck lay down in the back seats of the van. He thought about Kurt's worried eyes when he decided to go with them. He wanted to do anything to help the boy.<p>

Quinn's pain was starting to get worse, and she was feeling contractions by now.

"I think I'll go to the cars and ask if people know where the closest hospital is," Hannah said, while Quinn squeezed her hand. "Someone in here must know it"

"Do it, honey. We really won't be able to go further than a couple of miles, but if it's that close, we can make it at time" Kurt said, taking her hands in his and giving her a kiss on her knuckles.

_Honey_, Blaine thought. He was thinking that, if Kurt called Hannah by honey, it was probably because they had some sort of romantic thing going on. He kissed her knuckles, and usually people don't do it with their friends, unless they're romantically interested in them. Even though he didn't even know if the boy really was gay or not, it instantly killed him inside. He felt like he had no chance left to get to know Kurt. But even though, he felt like he needed to be close to the boy, even if as a friend.

Hannah rushed back to the van and told Puck, who was driving, to follow a shortcut one guy told her about. They all seemed relieved at the time.

* * *

><p>When they got to the hospital, it wasn't so easy to get someone to attend Quinn. Apparently, people were overdosing everywhere in the event, and the hospital was full. But it was an emergency case, so after some waiting, she was finally sent to the delivery room.<p>

Kurt, Blaine and Hannah were the only one left in the waiting room, since Puck, as the father, had the right to be with Quinn during her labor. Hannah was feeling tired, so she decided to rest a little bit, and lied down in Kurt's lap. The boy immediately started to unbraid her hair and massage her head.

"I can't even believe they allowed me to enter in here without a shirt" Kurt said, as if just realizing his condition in that moment.

"Well, I think that they don't have any other choice. Don't forget that they're dealing with hippies in here, Kurt" Blaine said, grinning at Kurt, who smiled back at him.

"I'm feeling so tired. This was just supposed to be a summer vacation, before heading to senior year, but it became one of the craziest adventures of my life, I guess" he said, resting his back in the wall, making sure to keep holding Hannah in place.

"And I was just going for a walk. At this time my friends probably think I was murdered"

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of friends to worry about as well. And the van we took is from one of them. I can't even imagine his face when they can't find us anywhere" he said, thinking about Rachel's panicked face.

"But hey, I know nothing about you, except from your name. Wanna tell me who's the mysterious boy who pretty much helped me save one of my best friends life?" he continued.

They stood in there, talking for almost two hours, and it felt natural to talk to each other.. it was like they just clicked instantly, once they started they conversation. They found out they were from close cities in Ohio and that they had pretty much the same taste in music, with a bit of a thing for classics. They weren't just making small talk, trying to fill in the gaps with random topics of conversation. They really were getting to know each other, and enjoying what they were learning. Suddenly, they saw Puck running towards them from the hallway.

"It's a she, everyone. I'm a baby girl daddy" he said, as Kurt woke Hannah up to give her the big news. She was Beth, or mostly known for them as 'the Woodstock baby'.


	3. Misunderstandings

**A/N:** omg I'm so so sorry, but I'm traveling this Thursday, that's why I didn't have any time to update. My two fics are a little bit delayed, but I hope you all understand it. I'll be able to write where I'm going, so when I get back I'll update sooner, promise.

**Chapter 3**

A week had already passed since Beth's birth. They made a way of finding the rest of their friends, who went looking for them in one of the missing people tents located at the event.

Everyone was thrilled to know that Beth was a healthy little girl, and even though it meant that Quinn could never return home, she would keep the baby and stay with Puck. Beth would be their daughter and she would always be loved.

As for Kurt and Blaine, they really bonded in the mess of getting Quinn to a hospital and trying to find their friends. They exchanged phone numbers, and promised to stay in touch. It was already a Thursday and they would be going camping somewhere nearby, just to enjoy the end of the summer, since senior year would start on Monday, and Kurt invited Blaine to go with them. Kurt was scared that he was being obvious, but he couldn't help wanting to see Blaine.

He wanted to get to know more about the boy, wanted to know every detail of him. He never knew someone as interesting as Blaine before, even though he couldn't quite explain why he felt like Blaine was such an interesting person. It was like everything he had to say was important. In all of his life he had being around the same type of people, except for his friends. They were the most different type of people he had ever seen in his life, and suddenly this one person appeared out of nowhere, and changed everything.

He was starting to get frustrated as well, because he didn't understand it very well. He knew that yes, he was gay, he had tried it with a girl and it didn't work out for him. But it wasn't that easy. He was scared of it, and he didn't really know how to react. He didn't have much information on what it actually meant for him to be gay, and everyone he knew in his small town was completely against any forward ideas like homosexuality.

And in his head, a boy like Blaine could never be homosexual. He was an outgoing guy, who spoke so freely about everything and never seemed to run out of what to say, who had a lot of friends, and as Kurt had noticed, a lot of girls running after him. He was the type of person that anyone would kill to have around, and it would be too much of a dream come true if he was gay as well. And, for Kurt, even if, in a wildly crazy world, Blaine did like boys, he would never like _him_. In his mind, he was too skinny and white boy, with no sex appeal and who had never even had a proper kiss.

Boys were full of hormones and horny all the time, so they were expected to think about sex, but he never felt able to talk to anyone about it before. Yes, he tried out to date Brittany, but she probably didn't even remember it, and he never had feelings for her. It felt too different with her than he knew it would feel like with a possibly homosexual guy he had feelings for, and it worried him. He just wasn't so comfortable in the sex topic when it came to other people. Yes, being a homosexual teenager was hard for him.

He was inside his room, smoking and cleaning his wardrobe while trying out some outfits, trying to distract himself from his thoughts about Blaine and sex. It was a comfortable feeling to be home alone, since his house usually had a lot of people in. Sometimes, when they sat at dinner table, he would remember when his mother died, and it was only Hannah and his dad left to keep him company, and they were all the other had. Now, they had Carole and Finn, and with them, they also had Rachel almost every night, and Puck every afternoon. Even though he loved the company of everyone, it felt nice to be alone sometimes. At least he could feel comfortable in nothing but stripped jeans and a headband. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to open it, thinking it was probably Hannah, back from the coffee shop.

As he opened the door, he saw a big mop of messy curls and a smiling face.

"Hey, so I can i…" Blaine said, looking at Kurt from head to toes. Kurt suddenly became aware of the cigarette in his hands, and the fact that he was wearing nothing but his pair of jeans and Tina's headband, to hold his hair on top of his head. Only now, under the artificial light of Kurt's house, Blaine could notice a scar right next to Kurt's belly button, and it caught his attention. When Kurt noticed where he was looking at, he started to feel embarrassed by Blaine's gaze on him. He looked down and cleared his throat. Blaine took his eyes out of Kurt and continued.

"So, I just… I wanted to know if I could stay here for a while, until we go camping tonight. I just…" Blaine said, bouncing at Kurt's door.

"Sure, just… I was cleaning my room, so, if you don't mind some dust and clothes everywhere, you can stay" He said, making room for the boy to enter his house, holding his old bag at his shoulder.

Kurt's house was a typical sixties house, and nothing like Blaine's. It had photographs all over the living room, where there was a comfortable couch with big cushions and a fire place. It carried the feeling of home. It felt like people actually used the couch to sit by the fire place at Christmas. It felt comfortable to Blaine, and he liked it much more than his own house.

"Thanks Kurt. I just had to leave before my parents got home. They don't want me to leave the house" he said, as they made their way up the stairs.

"It's okay. Generally it happens to Puck when his dad drinks, so we're used to having friends come over all the time. It never bothers us, really" he said, entering his room, Blaine following him.

If Blaine felt comfortable by the living room aspects, Kurt's room had an intensification of those feelings on him. He couldn't stop looking around the boy's room, sinking in every corner of it. It had pictures of friends all over the walls, a colorful comforter on top of the wood bed, a nightstand with a packet of cigarettes and some other stuff that weren't so important, but made it Kurt's space. It was as cozy as it could be. He also noticed the mess outside the wardrobe, and a lot of girl's stuff, like some girly necklaces, headbands and some women's shirts over the bed. He couldn't help but taking one in his hands.

"Oh, sorry, these are Hannah's. She left it in here last night" Kurt said, randomly picking it up from his hand.

It was the confirmation Blaine didn't want. Hannah was his girlfriend. She was sleeping with him in that bed, like Kurt himself had just admitted, probably having sex with him, and she was comfortable enough to leave things all over his room, probably as a reminder that she was his. And he had someone. So he wasn't free, and he was definitely not gay, Blaine thought.

It killed him to have it confirmed in front of him, with Kurt's words, which were echoing in his head _'Oh, these are Hannah's. She left in here last night'._

"Blaine, are you feeling okay?" Kurt asked, looking at him, and putting on a white shirt with a deep neckline.

Blaine shook his head, and as he looked at Kurt, he couldn't help but smiling.

"Oh, so you do have a shirt" he said, pointing to the shirt Kurt was now wearing. He didn't want Kurt to make any assumptions about the way he said things, so he tried to be very playful about everything.

"You're the teaser kind, are you? So it means that now I'll have to deal with you and Puck, if we're gonna be friends…" Kurt said, in his very own teasing tone.

"Well yeah, I'm the teaser kind" Blaine answered, as Kurt turned his gaze to the door, where a blond girl was standing.

"Hey, I got you a black one, without sugar" Hannah said, entering Kurt's room, holding two cups of coffee.

So, Hannah would be joining them as well, Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>They were all around the fire, with Finn and Rachel in a heavy make out session inside one of the cars, Brittany using heroin again and Puck holding a guitar a singing some lullaby for Beth, who definitely shouldn't be out of home.<p>

Mercedes, who was in the middle of Sam and Kurt, couldn't stop noticing Blaine's gazes towards Hannah.

"So, is something up with Blaine and Hannah?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know. He doesn't even know she's my sister, though. There could be something in there" he told Mercedes, giving her the weed. He was trying to be very neutral, since he didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling about Blaine. He knew that his friends were more than used to him and his sexuality, be he had no idea of how they'd feel if he thought about another boys in a _less friendly_ way.

"Well, maybe. But I still think that he would never look at her twice if it wasn't for her semblance of you. I'd say he's as gay as you" Mercedes said, pumping her shoulder against his and giving him a knowing look, that made Kurt choke at her forwardness.

"I'm your best friend, Kurt. I knew that there was something in there right when I saw you next to him. I can see an aura pulsing from both of you that can't keep you two apart. You shouldn't fight against it.

He gave her a smile, as for thanking her for being such an amazing friend. He would definitely consider it.

* * *

><p>It was already two weeks since the beginning of their new semester at school. Things were starting to get too busy for both Blaine and Kurt, and none of them had time to join their friends over the weekends. But, despise that fact that he hadn't seen Kurt since the last weekend of summer, he couldn't keep the boy out of his head. He usually didn't even realize, and when it came to him, he was thinking about Kurt.<p>

Even though he had no hopes, since he realized that Kurt was with Hannah, he couldn't stop wanting to be closer to the boy. He figured they could be good friends, even if just friends. Kurt was a special person, who had enchanted him in a way no one ever did before. He was part of the high society of Ohio, since his dad was an important lawyer, so he was used to people giving him funny looks and whispering behind his back. Even his parents didn't approve of him. Kurt was someone different from everyone he had ever met in his life, someone open about his opinions. It was hard for him, to live in such a small minded place, and he just couldn't let go of the one person who made him feel like there was more than just looks and false moralism in the world. He needed Kurt in his life.

In one afternoon, he decided to call the boy, and see if he didn't want to grab a coffee. He knew it was one of Kurt's addictions, so he knew he wouldn't decline.

He picked up the phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello?" Kurt said, at the end of the line.

"Hi, Kurt, is that you?"

"Yes, this is Kurt. Who is it?" Kurt asked, rather confused. He thought it was Blaine's voice, but he definitely didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Oh, it's Blaine. I was just calling to…" Blaine started, but was interrupted by Kurt urge to be quick, in order not to lose his courage.

"Hey Blaine, you know what? I'm leaving to Mercedes' right now. Wanna meet me in my house and go with me? There will be plenty of fun in there this afternoon" he asked, pretty much praying for the other boy to say yes.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll pick up my bike and I'll be in your house in twenty" he said, smiling to himself.

"Perfect then"

As Kurt hung up, he went straight to his closet to find another shirt. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mercedes had said to him on the last day of summer. He really wanted to be Blaine's friend, if there wasn't room for him to be anything else, but the anything else part was much more thrilling to him.

He picked up the phone and dialed Mercedes's number, quickly.

"Cedes? Can I take Blaine to you house this afternoon? I think my 'let's find out more about you, Blaine Anderson' plan, is officially begun"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: not my best chapter ever, since I'm really busy I haven't had any time to sit down and write, but I like what I have planned for later.


	4. Blackbird

**A/N:** so sorry for my enormous delay, but I wanted to end my other fic so I could dedicate to only this one.

So, this is pretty much a really short filler chapter, but there's also a bit of plot in the beginning. I hope it's not as confusing as it seemed to be while I was writing it. I just wanted to show all the sides of the boys, and how they're feeling about each other, in every way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Mercedes' house was their favorite to get together. It had a big backyard, in which they used to put chairs or lay on the grass to talk until dawn some days. Kurt loved to go there to spend the afternoon with his best friend, and the best things in his life had happened in that house. In that afternoon it would be only her, Sam, Rachel and Kurt, but he decided to invite Blaine as well, so he could get closer to the boy.

As they were reading magazines and smoking, while sitting in the grass, Kurt remembered he had a plan. He was going to find out all about Blaine. He was sitting close to the other boy, who was humming a Beatles song, while playing his guitar.

"Blackbird's my favorite. Can you play it?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

He considered it for an instant. He knew that Kurt could sing, but he didn't know if he would be able to stand so close to him while he was singing, with that beautiful voice of his.

"Well, let's try it" he said, more to himself than to Kurt.

As Blaine started playing, he noticed how the atmosphere seemed to change around them. Suddenly, everyone else was quiet, only listening to Kurt, as he sang the beautiful words of the song.

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for the moment to be free_

Blaine was completely hypnotized by Kurt's voice. He wasn't even trying to hide his smile, while playing. Kurt sang with an emotion that made him feel everything inside of him burning.

When the song ended, Mercedes, Sam and Rachel clapped the boy, who gave them a shy smile. Blaine couldn't stop looking at him.

Kurt cleared his throat, and Blaine shook his head, leaving his hypnotized state.

"That was really, really good" he said, in all of his honesty. He felt an urge to change the subject, feeling embarrassed by his constant gaze on Kurt.

"So, why didn't Hannah come with you?" he asked, making Kurt feel a little disappointed.

He glanced down, and decided to answer.

"She has her own friends as well, you know. She doesn't have to be with me all the time" he answered, in an annoyed tone that seemed to get Blaine confused.

"Did you two fight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt furrowed his brows and looked at the boy next to him.

"Well, no. Why would I fight with my sister for?" he answered.

_Sister_.

Blaine was feeling more confused than ever. What did Kurt mean by sister, if she was his girlfriend? Wasn't she?

"Wait, Hannah's your sister?" he asked, looking surprised.

Mercedes seemed to notice their talk, and gave a smile towards the two boys, when she realized they were talking about Hannah.

"Yes, Blaine, she is" Kurt answered.

"And, I have to tell you that, if you're interested in her, it won't be easy you know" he continued, feeling bad. He knew Blaine was a wonderful guy, and Hannah deserved to have someone like him around her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Blaine looked more confused than ever. How could Kurt think he was interested in Hannah, when he only had eyes for the other boy? How could Kurt say it in such an easy way?

"She's not the one I'm interested in, Kurt. I thought she was your…" he begun, without being able to say the word.

"My what for Christ sake?" Kurt asked, now really curious.

"Girlfriend. I thought she was your girlfriend" Blaine answered, looking rather embarrassed.

Firstly, Kurt looked at him with a shocked expression, but he couldn't help to laugh out loud.

"You thought she was my girlfriend? That really is bizarre, Blaine. You should stop with the LSD. I don't have any girlfriend."

Blaine started laughing with him, feeling relieved that Kurt was single.

"What was I supposed to think when you said, back in your house, that she had left that blouse in your room? I thought you meant she was your girlfriend, not your sister."

They both stopped laughing after a while, and simply looked at each other, too lost in their minds to know what the other's look meant.

"So, who's the lucky one you're interested in?" Kurt asked. He knew it would probably hurt him to know, but it was part of the plan. He needed to know if Blaine was homosexual or not. He needed to know if he could stand a chance.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He couldn't just answer his question honestly, because it would mean that he would have to tell everything about how he was feeling for Kurt. he would have to tell he was actually interested in him, and he couldn't. he didn't know how Kurt would take it.

"I promise you that I'll let you know one day. But right now, I prefer to remain it as a secret" he answered.

"Deal"

* * *

><p>It was normal for him to feel confused about his feelings. He was a boy living in the late sixties, having to deal with the fact that he was homosexual, and couldn't trust on his parents to share the secret with. He could only trust a couple of friends, and even though, he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to them about it.<p>

Blaine struggled every day to deal with who he was. It wasn't easy for him, but when Kurt appeared in his life, all of a sudden, everything seemed lighter. It wasn't easy to feel so good around the boy, but it was also amazing to be around him. He knew he was starting to fall in love with Kurt, and he knew that, if he didn't share his feelings soon, things would start to get worse.

He just didn't know how to tell another boy that he was falling for him.

After he found out that Kurt didn't have a girlfriend, he decided he needed to find out if he would be able to feel the same about Blaine. In his mind, he had to make sure that Kurt wouldn't hurt him. Blaine knew that the boy was really accepting, but he didn't know just how much.

He had to find out about Kurt's sexuality.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't used to the things he was feeling. Every time one of his friends brought up Blaine's name, his heart started to race, and his throat to dry. He was used to the type of dreams he was having related to Blaine. He definitely wasn't used to imagining another boy naked every night. He realized he was feeling more aroused, but not just that.<p>

He couldn't stop feeling happy when Blaine would give him a call or when they went together for coffee. It was a warm feeling growing inside his chest, that he wanted to stop and to grow wider, at the same time.

He was falling in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I promise that the next one will be a lot better, but I really have a lot of thing to concentrate in right now :)

Oh, and thank you for reading


End file.
